


While the Cat's Away

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, barely a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mice will play. And these two mice do. Quite sexually, in fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampionSayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/gifts).



“Come here, baby”

“Okay dude, no”

“...Sorry, that sounded stupid”

While the cat was away mice would play and that was exactly the case for Ganke and Miles, at sixteen with Ganke’s parents gone for an entire weekend and Miles staying over to help watch the house.

So the boys said.

In truth they were taking the opportunity to try the next step in a healthy and swiftly budding relationship without parents who might walk in unexpectedly asking about the noises coming from Ganke’s bedroom. 

Ganke lay on his bed viewing the beautiful and mostly naked form of his boyfriend. He was excited and terrified at this next step and if Miles suddenly decided to change his mind or the Avengers called or Miles suddenly had to leave because of an attack before they got anywhere, well...Ganke had to be honest in that he’d be rather relieved as well as disappointed. 

“Underwear, off” Ganke ordered, surprised at how he sounded and rather pleased at the dark cherry colored blush it caused on Miles’ dark cheeks. That was hot and _he_ had caused it? He’d have to be authoritative more often, then. In the bedroom and private places only, of course.  
Underwear joined a small pile of clothes and after some hesitation Miles came without prompting, practically leaping onto the bed and curling into Ganke’s much bigger (and just as naked) form. They snuggled for several minutes, reveling in this new addition of no clothes with something so familiar before Ganke touched Miles’ ass and slipped in, stretching him. After several minutes Miles straddled Ganke’s hips and wove his thin fingers into Ganke’s thicker ones. 

“Ready beautiful?”

“Okay, seriously Ganke, stop it”

“Sorry”

Ganke had barely enough time to turn off his bedstand lamp before Miles came down on Ganke’s dick with a soft moan ,Ganke moaning a bit louder as it happened.

Their moans and soft pants filled the otherwise empty, darkened house for much of the night. It might have been their first night but it was a night to savor. And just because they had never done it before didn’t mean there wasn’t stanima. Both being sixteen and all.

By dawn they were back to embracing, Miles’ head resting on Ganke’s chest as the young spiderman softly snored.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry CampionSayn for this not being nearly as long as the fic you gifted me, but I hope it's what you were looking for. this was fun ^^ I might do it again.


End file.
